This invention relates to a data setting device for an embroidering machine or other sewing machine and, more particularly, to a data setting device capable of switching setting and selection functions to be assigned to function switches and also displaying the assigned functions.
The invention relates also to a data setting device capable of displaying setting and selection functions assigned to these function switches in the form of symbols corresponding to the respective modes of these setting and selection functions.
The invention relates also to a data setting device in which a multi-function switch is constructed by the combination of a display screen pattern and input means for designating and inputting a desired position on the screen pattern.
Automatic embroidering machines have recently been added with complex functions such as reducing, enlarging, repeating and editing of design etc. applied to original data provided by means of a paper tape or the like. For coping with such complex functions, prior art automatic embroidering machines have provided function switches of a number equal to the number of functions, each function switch corresponding to a specific one of these functions. Alternatively, prior art automatic embroidering machines have utilized one function switch for plural modes used and explained about contents of functions to which the single switch corresponds in a handling manual or affixed description about all functions assigned to the single switch in the vicinity of the switch.
This first measure, however, necessitates an increase in the number of function switches as the number of function increases with resulting enlargement in the size of the device, increase in the manufacturing cost and inconvenience in handling. The second measure can reduce the number of the function switches as compared with the number of functions. According to the second measure, however, there arise the problems that the operator must memorize the contents of the functions corresponding to each function switch by heart and that, in a case where there is a large number of functions, necessary description cannot be made sufficiently due to limit in the space for writing characters in the vicinity of the switch.